


The Battle of the Six Ships

by MischievousMaedhros



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Movie 3: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Multi, The Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMaedhros/pseuds/MischievousMaedhros
Summary: The Erebor was the finest ship ever to sail these waters, her sails were a regal midnight blue stitched with pure gold, her railings where likewise solid gold, her decks rich mahogany and her figurehead a great raven. But the prized possession of the Erebor was naught any of her fineries; rather it was a great jewel inset above the bed in the captain’s quarters. Finer then any diamond, the Arkenstone was legend among slave traders, even from beyond these waters.





	1. A Gathering of Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short unedited ficlet, that came to me whilst walking on a remote beach with me sister matey. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The ship lurched and rolled under his feet, but being an experienced and hardy seadog Thorin’s stride rolled easily with it. Standing in the bow with his arms crossed on the rail, he stared out over the wild waves; this area was renoun for being filled with deadly rocks and reefs. 

Thorin paused for a moment, then seeing he could do no more by standing around, he headed aft, to the crews cabins. Climbing with experienced ease down the ladder, he went below deck. Although these where the areas that were far better cared for they still smelt rather foul, like mouse droppings and the sour smell of seasick, not that Thorin noticed, he was used to it, after all he’d spent the past 150 odd years captaining a slave trader. 

He knocked on the geometric carved door with Navigator written on it in small metal letters. Balin came to the door, dipped his head, “ Captain?” Thorin grinned roguishly, “Aye, yeh should know of the reefs in this area? Watch out for ‘em, me cargo is too precious to loose, yeh know that.” Balin dipped his head, “Aye Captain, the crop was good this season.” The white haired navigator paused for a moment, “Captain…” he said tentatively, “Dwalin wants to see yeh in his cabin soon a’ possible.” Thorin’s eyes darkened under angry brows, what had happened to ruin such a good season? 

The Captain burst angrily into his first mate’s cabin, without the foresight of knocking, he caught Dwalin with a female slave underneath his naked and absurdly muscular body. Thorin let out an angry hiss and stalked out, leaving the door swinging on its rusty hinges. 

Storming up on deck Thorin beckoned Bofur, an unimportant crewmember whom tended to the ships dirty work for him, “Fetch me a young’un, send him to meh cabin!” Thorin shouted; he was not in a good mood today. 

If Thorin’s sour mood could get any worse he spied sails on the horizon, these weren’t any sails, it was his nemesis, Captain Smaug sailing the Erebor, a ship that once had been Thorin’s before a great sea battle where the greedy man had stolen it. 

The Erebor was the finest ship ever to sail these waters, her sails were a regal midnight blue stitched with pure gold, her railings where likewise solid gold, her decks rich mahogany and her figurehead a great raven. But the prized possession of the Erebor was naught any of her fineries; rather it was a great jewel inset above the bed in the captain’s quarters. Finer then any diamond, the Arkenstone was legend among slave traders, even from beyond these waters. 

As Thorin watched, more sails appeared on the grey horizon line, this wasn’t just the stolen Erebor, it was a fleet, though Thorin could see amongst the fleet there was already vicious cannon fire and watching for another moment he recognized the other ships. 

There was the great ship build of white timber with harsh steel fittings and wolf figurehead, the Defiler, captained by the foul wretch Azog. 

There was the ornately carven, in Thorin’s view, fussy looking the Elk, the legendary vessel of the rich slave king Thranduil and his pompous son Legolas. 

Thorin’s allies, his cousin Dain and his men sailed a rough redwood ship, with grey sails, the gunwales lined with iron shields, that was the Ironfoot. 

And the final ship was the Rhosgobel, captained by the mythical birdman Gwaihir and his eagle companion. Though this ship seemed arguably to belong in equal measure to Gandalf Greyhame and Radagast Brownhame, the magical brothers whom brought trouble and adventure wherever they went. But of course there was also Beorn; a good friend of Gwaihir’s, he was the bear man. 

Thorin watched the five boats approaching and with them, war.


	2. The Battle for the Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and his men assault there stolen ship and Smaug comes to a nasty end *hehe* serves him right.

Hurrying below deck Thorin again burst into Dwalin’s room, “Sails! Sails on the horizon!” he shouted. Above decks Thorin could here his ship’s boy and lookout Kili calling everyone to arms. 

Leaving Dwalin to don his armour Thorin headed to his own quarters and grabbed his. He touched the hilt of his cutlass Orcrist superstitiously, praying to Mahal for the battle to go well. Climbing above deck, he made eye contact with his Slave Master Fili, and nodded his permission. Fili had to fight; he was after all one of Thorin’s best warriors. 

On deck now Thorin’s measly crew had gathered, of course there was Navigator Balin and First Mate Dwalin. Ships boy Kili and Slave master Fili. Then there was ship’s medic Oin and his brother Gloin. The ships cook Bombur, and then the deckhands’ Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Ori and Dori. 

Now Thorin leaping up on the bow, spoke commandingly to his men, “Know this,” he said, “From this battle I cannot guarantee yeh all return, but will you follow me, one last time?” The men let up a cheer and Thorin raised Orcrist, “Du Bekar!!!!” he shouted as the ship sailed towards the fray. 

The cannon fire and anguished cries could now be distinctly heard and Nori and Bifur manned the cannons, firing shot after shot at the Defiler. Of course Thorin would not allow open fire upon his prize possession the Erebor, a boarding party must reclaim that ship. 

Shards of metal and wood where flying in the air, Dain’s ship was clanking hulls with the Elk as his men boarded her. The short tough men of the Ironfoot quickly hacked down several of Thranduil’s men. 

Thorin standing in the bow at the ready, grappling hook in hand waited as Balin steered the ship alongside the Erebor. As the hulls clanged together Thorin and his men leapt aboard leaving only Balin to man the ship.   
Thorin hacked his way through Smaug’s crewmen ruthlessly as though they were no more then wheat and he the scythe. His men fought viciously too, slaying and casting the bodies over the side. The decks of the Erebor where awash with blood and sweat and seawater, Thorin navigating a pile of guts made his way to the captain’s cabin, where to no surprise he found Smaug, lounging on the golden bedsheets, tossing the Arkenstone in one pale spidery hand. 

Sneaking in Thorin grabbed a small knife from his belt, his footfalls unheard over the clamour of the war above deck. As Thorin reached the bed, he pressed the knifepoint to Smaug’s throat, slowly watching blood trickle out. Smaug’s body tensed and he turned those hideous yellow eyes upon Thorin, his tongue, darting over his lips allowed Thorin to see it was split down the middle like a snakes. 

“Oakenshield,” Smaug drawled. “You know you can never reclaim the Erebor, she is mine and mine alone.” His eerie voice echoed ominously in the cabin. Pressing the knife tip deeper into Smaug’s throat Thorin growled menacingly, feigned to pull the knife away and in the moment Smaug’s muscles relaxed he drove it forward, with his bodily weight behind it. 

As he withdrew the knife he watched Smaug drop the Arkenstone on the golden sheets as blood bubbled and tricked from his mouth. Grabbing the body of his nemesis he hauled it above deck, and standing at the stern he cried. “Smaug is dead!” His crew took up the cry and cheered. 

Smaug’s remaining men cast themselves overboard, for drowning seemed more bearable then a knife through the throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in a very inspired to write mood today and will quite possibly upload a third chapter today! 
> 
> Your welcome!


End file.
